Kumiho
or 6,500 |Value = $50 |Rlevel = 12 |Class = Medium |Ability = Dash |Faction = Icarus Technologies |Level = 1 |Hit Points = 83,600 |Speed = 46 kph |3DModel = Link here (external site) |Hardpoints = 2× Medium |WikiClass = Medium |Paint = |Paint2 = |Paint3 = |Paint4 = |Paint5 = |ActiveModule = Yes |PassiveModule = 2 |Pilot = N/A |Weapons = 2× Tulumbas |Currency = }} Introduction The Kumiho is a medium robot with 2 medium hardpoints. Ability The Dash ability gives it the capability of a quick burst of movement in any given direction. It shares this ability with the other two Korean robots, Haechi and Bulgasari, along with the Strider, and the Bolt. The Kumiho can store two Dash charges, and is tied with the Bolt for having the quickest ability cooldown of the five (5 seconds). It also is tied with the Strider for the fastest speed of all the Dash robots. Strategy This robot is the least armed of the Korean dash bots. Comparable to a Rogatka in terms of damage output, speed, health, and both having the ability to avoid damage, due to their abilities. The Kumiho makes excellent use of its Dash ability. When it has both charges available, it can dash out of cover with one stored dash, and dash back into cover with the other. The combination of its impressive max speed of 60 km/h and the fast cooldown of its dashes, makes this robot very hard to target. This robot is best used for ambushing, or a hit-and-run playstyle. Lastly, the Kumiho is excellent at beacon capturing, due to covering ground so quickly, and has enough firepower and evasiveness to hold onto the beacon long enough until support arrives. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Kumiho: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Overview This robot can be seen commonly with a pair of Orkans, as they complement the hit-and-run style very well, due to high burst damage, or Tarans for pressuring robots with energy shields. Another build can include, using two Shocktrains, as using the aforementioned dash in and out of cover tactic can work well with them. Twin Scourges are also commonly seen, as they complement the Kumiho's ability to quickly close-in on the target, allowing it to get the maximum amount of damage from the weapons. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase KumihoDragonWings.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Dragon_Wings Poll Trivia *Kumiho (Korean: 구미호) means "nine-tailed fox" in Korean. It is a legendary beast appearing in Korean legends that can transform into anything and often eats the liver or heart of its victims. *This robot has numerous "tails" on its back, most likely referencing the nine-tailed fox this robot is based on. When the robot dashes, the tails lift up for half a second before dropping down again. *This robot is called a "Dash Bot" due to its ability. *The Kumiho's model was inspired by Eva unit 02 from the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. Navigation